The 22nd Floor
by SimplyJasonQueen
Summary: Asuna finally gives herself completely to Kirito in the cabin home on the 22nd floor.


The 22nd Floor

Written by Jason Queen

ジェイソン女王

The wind brushing against her face felt like cool sheets of silk. The surface of the lake shimmered and danced with countless lights. As the sun crept down behind the mountains, the horizon was set on fire with rays of warm orange light. Asuna never used to appreciate the weather in SAO, at least not until she found the black swordsman of the frontlines, napping in the grass.

"It's Aincrad's nicest season, and today is its nicest weather setting."

Ever since that day where he sat and protected her while she slept on that hillside, Yuki Asuna had always taken notice of the conditions in SAO. Nothing she had encountered before compared to this place Kirito-kun had found for them. The forest air was crisp and smelled like fresh pine. The lake reflected the sun's light in a captivating array of lights. The blue mountains that lined the horizon made her feel at home, no matter what part of the floor she was on. The sky was clear cerulean. Their cabin home seemed to be nestled right in the heart of it all. It was perfect. Every bit of it was perfect to her.

"The sunset is wonderful tonight. I've never seen the sky like this before." said Kirito-kun with a content smirk. His eyes were fixated on the mountains and his smile hung open slightly. He didn't notice her staring at him.

Asuna could never recall the exact moment when she fell in love with this boy. All she knew was he was everything she never knew she wanted. Her heart longed for him more with every moment they shared. The way he protected her, understood her feelings like no one had before, and had a gorgeous smile for her every time their eyes met… it was wonderful. She contemplated if he knew how much he meant to her.

Kirito-kun's gaze left the sunset as it faded away into a purple night sky, and turned to Asuna.

"It's getting dark out. Should we call it a night?" said Kirito-kun softly.

"I suppose. Just promise me that we'll watch the sun go down tomorrow too!"

Kirito-kun tilted his head and smiled. "I promise."

They stood from their seat on the cabin's porch and shuffled through the dark house to the bedroom. Kirito would always lift the blankets and lay down first. Then, she would lay down beside him and rest her head and hands comfortably on his chest. Feeling safe had never been so natural as when she laid in bed with him.

Tonight was different though. The feelings of love she felt for Kirito-kun were running through her mind more wildly than ever before. His chest felt so warm and firm. It was unlike anything she had felt physically before.

She ran her hands over his sides and held his waist. It was a feeling her friends had spoken of before that she had never felt. Arousal, was it? Asuna thought about it for a moment as she felt his upper body and realized that she wanted to do things with him.

It made sense, right? She was in love with this boy. He was the only person in the world she would want to give herself too completely. If there was ever a time and a place to finally feel physical love like that, this was it. Asuna was becoming determined.

Kirito-kun had noticed her hands rubbing his body below his shirt and he smiled warmly. She looked up at him and they were locked in a gaze. He saw longing in her eyes and it was new to him. The way her golden lenses seemed to beg for him was the most attractive sight of his young life. He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were soft and warm and perfect.

The way Kirito-kun kissed her sent chills throughout her body. She had goose bumps and her mind was spinning. One kiss after another, they were getting worked up into a fever. Asuna's world began to move faster and she felt waves of desire for Kirito-kun surge through her thighs. Her hand traced his abs while they kissed faster and faster. She couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

Pulling of his lazy sleeping shirt, she was captivated by a surprisingly toned upper body. His time on the frontlines over the past two years had sculpted him more than either of them had realized. Asuna threw herself on top of him again and their kissing became more violent. Kirito-kun gripped the sides of her sweater and pulled his head back, staring into her eyes.

"I want you, Asuna." He breathed out heavily.

"I'm completely yours."

His grip tightened and he pulled her sweater up over her shoulders and off of her body. No man had ever seen Asuna's breasts before. They were perky and round and Kirito-kun thought to himself about how they each looked larger than a handful.

Asuna pushed her upper body against his and they kissed each other more and more. His skin felt so soft against hers and sent electric tingles all throughout her body. The sensation was incredible. She wasn't focused on it though. Asuna was lost in passion. Her hands traversed the surface of his body and she worked up the nerve to send one towards his crotch. She felt something incredibly hard and it filled her hand.

As she gripped Kirito-kun's hardness, he let out a wince of pleasure. The sound made her proud and furthered her excitement. She let her hand rub up and down his cock and he gripped her waist with satisfaction. The feeling of his large manhood was completely new to Asuna and the feeling of desire running through her thighs grew stronger. Kirito-kun's grip on her waist travelled downward and snagged her navy blue skirt. The caution he had always exercised around her body was gone and he pulled it down past her ankles and threw it to the floor beside their bed. Asuna felt somewhat nervous, now being down to her silk, laced panties, but was too focused on rubbing his hardness to notice.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you." Kirito said deeply as he grabbed her threw her on her back against the bed.

The waistband of his pants was pulled down to his thighs and his throbbing manhood was finally where she could see it. As he removed her last article of clothing, Asuna felt intimidated by the size of Kirito-kun's cock. He laid his body on top of her and the softness of his skin reassured her.

"Are you ready, Asuna?" He asked softly.

"I'm ready. I want you completely." She replied, with her finger pushing her lip and a voluptuous look in her eye.

He lowered his body and soon enough, she felt the hard tip of his cock begin to push up into her body. It hurt her but it was also the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced. She let out a cry and grabbed his sides as he pushed further and deeper inside of her. Waves of pleasure flew through Asuna's thighs and she arched her back up from the bed. His pelvis met hers and he was finally all the way in. The hard rod she had grabbed before was filling her completely. It hurt but the ecstasy running rampant through her body was so much better.

Kirito-kun pulled back and then forced it back in. Her eyes squeezed shut in she let out a moan of pleasure. Back and forth, his girth moved through her body. His motions turned to slamming and her body rocked with every hit. She couldn't stop herself from crying out every time his cock hit her insides. It was incredible. With him loving her vigorously, she could feel the wet pleasure feeling moving closer to the edge of her body. She could see in his expression that he was close too. He slammed her harder and harder until finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and she came all over. Kirito-kun let out a loud moan and she felt warm fluid come from him inside of her. It was everything she wanted.

They collapsed on the bed after what had turned into almost half an hour of physically loving each other. Kirito-kun's chest moved up and down as she laid her head on him. Her body felt weak yet perfectly satisfied. She felt his fingers run through her hair as they both let their tired bodies drift into sleep.

"I love you, Kirito-kun." She whispered.

With no response, she looked up to see him asleep with his mouth open and his eyes listless. The corners of her mouth rose in a smile and she cuddled her lover. Everything was completely perfect in her mind as she drifted off to sleep in their little cabin on the 22nd floor.


End file.
